Coincée avec l'Akatsuki
by assilem12
Summary: Une jeune fille appellée Emi Chiba est kidnappée par l'Akatsuki et est coincée dans le monde de Naruto.Deux couples hétéros et un Yaoi. Emi x ?, Konan x Pein et ? x ?... EN PAUSE!
1. Prologue

_Prologue: Lorsque l'univers s'écroule_

_Voici la prologue de cette fic, j'espère que vous allez apprécier_

_Couple: un Yaoi encore non définis et 2 couples Hétéros définis_

_Disclamer: J'ai beau supplier Kishimoto-sama, les personnages ne sont pas à moi et encore moins l'Akatsuki... T-T_

_Attention je suis une smilyeuse accomplie si ça vous dérange. faites le moi savoir =)_

* * *

_D_ans ma tête ça a toujours été clair et net, les manga et les animes n'existent pas. Ça ne m'a, par contre, jamais empêché de rêver que j'étais avec eux, que je servais à quelque chose. Je me mettais en couple avec un des gars et que je formais mes propre couples. Je pouvais enfin être moi même. Je me considère plutôt comme une "no life"et secrètement fan de manga. Non que je tienne à ma popularité, mais ...enfin, vous savez ce que c'est... Je suis une fanfikeuse comme vous l'avez sûrement deviner et pourtant je ne crois pas avoir déjà cru que je pourrais un jour les rejoindre. Je parle réellement les rejoindre ! C'est vrai ! J'ai un physique tellement banal, une personnalité tellement compliquée, je pourrais même dire que j'ai une double personnalité. Je peux être gentille et hautaine, douce et violente, intelligente et "sans une once de neurone", souriante et agressive, grande gueule et silencieuse, folle et sérieuse...Je me suis souvent demandé qui j'étais réellement. Est-ce que j'avais une raison de vivre ? Je ne crois pas, du moins, je n'ai rien qui me traverse l'esprit. La preuve que je sais plus qui je suis, je me suis créé un nom: Emi Chiba. Toujours les cheveux bruns foncés et les yeux marrons, mais je n'ai plus toute ces imperfections sur ma peau, je suis bonne en sport, je n'ai plus ces lunettes si dérangeante sur mon visage, je n'ai pas un kilo en trop, bien musclée et un sourire à faire pendre tous les mecs...Ah que c'est beau rêver ! Je soupire à toutes les fois que j'y pense...Vous me trouver stupide ? Lamentable ? Pessimiste ? Sans moral ? Je vous comprend, moi aussi c'est ce que je pense. Mais bon je vis dans un monde de rêves et de surnaturel où tous ce réalisent. C'est pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bref, je ne suis pas dépressive pour autant xD Je m'occupe de moi, je "trip" sur la musique et le nutella, j'étais une adolescente de 14 ans quoi. Mais vint le soir de mes 16 ans, il faut avouer que quand un homme au cheveux blanc accompagnée de sa faux et venue me dire "Joyeux anniversaire" avec un sourire de psychopathe sur le visage et qu'il m'a assommée ensuite, je dois dire que j'étais plutôt surprise. Tous ce à quoi je croyais était partie en fumée...Ouais...mon univers était parti en fumée !

* * *

_Alors voici la prologue comment vous trouver ? Ouais je sais un peu démoralisant et très mauvais, _

_mais je vais me reprendre avec le chapitre 1 qui est tout de suite après. ;) Vous pensez que c'est un Emi x Hidan _

_n'est-ce pas ? Et bien vous allez voir que c'est tout le contraire xD_

_Seyonara mina !_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Kidnnaping

_Chapitre 1: Kidnapping impossible_

_Voici la folle qui est de retour..._

_CSC(Conscience): Pour vous jouer de mauvais tour... -_-'_

_Pour vaincre le mal et alliée toute les contrées à notre nations..._

_CSC: Conscience..._

_Emi..._

_CSC: Rappelle moi comment tu m'as embarquer la dedans déjà ?_

_Nutella *_*_

_CSC: Ah Oui c'est vrai *_* Voici le chapitre 1 de cette fiction ! =D_

* * *

Tout à commencé par un beau jour de Juillet, c'était mon anniversaire. On s'était bien amusé,j'ai maintenant 16 ans. Je me sens plus grande, plus mature, plus sur de moi...J'adore ça ! =D Il est maintenant 21h30, je suis sortie marcher dehors pour essayer de contourner LA conversation. Vous voyez, genre: «Maintenant que tu as 16 ans, il est normal que les..humm..hormones te dérange et humm...». J'ai pas du tout envie d'avoir cette discution avec mes parents qui sont envoie de disparition les parents non séparé. Excusez-moi je ne me suis pas présenter, vous pouvez m'appeler Emi, Emi Chiba. Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom mais c'est celui que j'ai envie d'avoir et j'ai tendance à penser, beaucoup trop penser. Si vous saviez comme ça peut être agaçant! Pourquoi ? J'ai de la difficulté à m'endormir à cause de ça U_U Vous allez sûrement comprendre le rapport plus tard. Donc je marche, je suis seule et il fait presque noir et, normalement, ça devrait me faire peur...Mais je n'ai pas peur, j'habite en banlieue d'une petite ville. Je n'ai donc rien à craindre. C'est ce que je me suis dit jusqu'à ce qu'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année et au cheveux blanc se mettent à me suivre. Déjà qu'un gars de vingt ans est les cheveux blancs est étrange, le fait qu'il me suive l'est encore plus. Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Je n'ai rien de spécial U_U.

-He ! La brune !, dit le gars en pressant le pas à ma rencontre.

-Euh...Oui ?

Il faut dire que j'étais un peu hésitante à lui parler, va savoir pourquoi...Il me rappelait étrangement...Non c'est impossible.

-Tu vas me suivre sans protestation ou je te coupe la gorge, dit-il en sortant une faux de je ne sais trop où.

-Ne l'effraie pas trop non plus, Hidan.

C'est qui lui ? O.o Il est plein de cicatrices partout ! Il a dit Hidan ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Des cosplays? Si c'est le cas ils sont vachement bien réussi!

- C'est des cosplays ? Parce qu'il sont vraiment bien réussi. Vous les avez pris où ? =)

-Cosplays ?, dirent-ils avec un accent...japonnais!

-Oui, vous savez ces costumes qui consiste à ce déguiser en personnage de manga et/ou anime. Comme vous c'est les personnages de Naruto, Hidan et Kakuzu qui font partis de l'Akatsuki.

-C'est bien elle, dit "Hidan" avec un sourire de psychopathe et en se mettant sur ses gardes.

-Je m'en occupe, tu risques de la tuée U.U, dit l'autre.

Hein ? Suivant mon instinct, je couru à travers les rues (xD Ça rime) à la plus grande vitesse que mes jambes pouvaient me porter. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très grande et que je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fille athlétique. Je me retourna au bout de 5 minutes et vit qu'ils n'étaient plus derrière moi. Oh miracle ! J'avais justement un point de côté, je n'aurais pas pu aller bien bien loin avec ça. Alors je sortie de ma cachette, puis prit un raccourci pour rentrer chez moi. Je ne voulais pas me faire kidnapper non plus. J'avançais dans la plus grande discrétion et en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais...Merde ! Dieu ne m'aime vraiment pas ! T-T À 4 mètres de moi se trouvait les deux psychopathes. Comment ils ont fait pour me trouver ? Intérieurement, je paniquais littéralement mais en dehors je ne laissais absolument rien paraître et affichait un visage qu'on pourrait presque qualifier hautain et froid.

-Ne prend pas cette aire avec moi ma jolie, ça ne marche pas, dit "Hidan".

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne devrait pas trop faire mal, dit "Kakuzu" avec un sourire plus machiavélique que rassurant.

Il s'approcha de moi, je reculais à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il disparu de mon champ de vision pour réapparaître derrière moi, je pus faire le moindre geste que je me sentie défaillir. Tout devient noir...

[...]

J'entends des murmures, non, des voix, je crois les reconnaître...Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ah ! Oui...Je me suis faite kidnappée par les deux binoclards. Moi qui me plaignait d'avoir une vie banale, maintenant je suis servie ! Ce faire enlever par deux psychopathes et qui en plus se prennent pour Hidan et Kakuzu, ça n'arrive pas tout les jours ! U_U Je sens qu'on me porte...Je ne suis pas une poche à patate non plus ! Non mais ils se prennent pour qui ?

-Hum...Dépose moi bordel...

-Tiens ! La belle au bois dormant ce réveille !, crie "Hidan".

-P'tain crie pas ! J'me réveille ! Raah On ne connaît pas la politesse par chez vous ou quoi ?

-Chut ou je t'assomme une deuxième fois, dit "Kakuzu".

-Et je suppose que si je te donne de l'argent tu arrêteras de me menacer et me déposeras par terre ?, dis-je ironiquement.

-De l'argent ? *-*

-Ouah t'es à fond dans ton personnage toi ! U_U'

-Personnage ? Tu nous connais ?

-Bah je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure !

- Ah Ouais Itachi nous a parlé d'un truc comme ça,dit-il suspicieux, bon enfin bref retournons chez nous.

-Hein ?

Je suis complètement perdue là. On a soudainement été ..."téléporter"...TÉLÉPORTER JE VOUS DIT ! Enfin...je crois...Mais ce que je ne sais pas c'est...

-OÙ EST-CE QU'ON EST? J'VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI BANDE DE PSYCHOPATHES!

-Moi qui pensais que tu étais intelligente, se moqua "Hidan"

-Espèce de mort vivant couvert de cicatrices ...POSE MOI PAR TERRE JE SAIS MARCHER!,ignorant carrément le blanc.

-Je suis sur que tu sais mordre aussi U_U, dit le "mort vivant couvert de cicatrices".

-Allez ! S'il te plaît !

-Ok, mais ne t'enfuies pas, dit-il las d'un air désintéressé.

-Où est-ce que tu voudrais que j'aille de toute manière ?...,marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

-C'est fou, mais elle me rappelle quelqu'un, dit "Hidan".

-Réfléchie tu vas trouver.

-S'il est au moins capable de réfléchir,dis-je tout bas.

-On était supposé ramener une TRÈS jolie fille, pas une fille quelconque sortie d'un trou qui râle tout le temps.

-Tss

-Patiente mon ami c'est l'idée de Pein...Et il nous offre un gros magot pour la brunasse alors ferme la et avance! On est presqu'arrivé.

-Oh Jashin-Sama pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

Peut-être parce que tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin pensai-je. Il se croit où là à appeler son dieu qui n'existe pas. Ne me dites quand même pas qu'il va nous faire un rituel et qu'il va ressusciter ensuite. Franchement, comment es-ce qu'il pourrait de toute manière ? Ce n'est qu'un cosplay. En faite je doute de plus en plus que ce ne soit QUE des cosplays. Mais bon on verra bien. Pour l'instant je marche et tout est calme =)...

[1heure plus tard]

Ouaaaah ce qu'on s'emmerde! Il avance à une cadence pas possible et on marche depuis près de 1h30. Ce n'est pas normal ! Il devrait y avoir des lois contre ça =.=.

-On arrive dans 5 minutes, dit Kakuzu d'un air lugubre, prépare toi psychologiquement.

Me préparer ? À quoi ? Une bande de binoclards qui se prend pour l'Akatsuki ? Franchement! J'ai seulement le goût de m'asseoir quelque part loin d'eux. Ou encore de me réveiller et que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Et pourtant il est 23h et la fatigue est bien réel !U_U Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser...Peut-être que je pense trop ? Es-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que je pensais trop et que ça m'empêchait de dormir ? Oui ? Ah bah tant pis -_-. Oh ? De la lumière ! On arrive ! Enfin !

-On arrive, je vais enfin pouvoir me débarasser de la brunasse, me nargua "Hidan".

-La brunasse, elle t'emmerde le vieux croyant, répliquai-je.

-Les dames d'abord, contre 200 yens.

-Vas-y en premier tant qu'à faire -_-'

Alors on entra dans un...MANOIR O.o Qui semblait être camouflé par les arbres et le feuillage. Je pense que je vais les suivre, j'ai un bon instinct mais mon sens de l'orientation laisse à désirer. U_U Enfin, à ce qu'il paraît ^.^''. C'est TELLEMENT grand ici et ...riche ! O.O Là, je suis épatater (xD La jocke poche).

-LA NOUVELLE EST ARRIVÉ-EUUUH ! 8D, lança un gars au cheveux noir et au masque orange.

Oh non! Voilà le crétin de service,Tobi. -_-' Il ne va quand même pas falloir que j'endure un mec qui se prend pour lui quand même. Kami-sama tasukete (Dieux savez-moi) T_T.

-Mais c'est qu'il est visuel le Tobi, râlai-je de plus en plus de mauvais humeur.

-LA NOUVELLE EST MÉCHANTE AVEC TOBI TToTT.

-Mais quel plaît,dis-je en me massant les tempes.

-Je m'occupe de lui =D, dit un poisson bleu avec un sourire malsain.

-Et voilà la poiscaille qui se ramène ! Vous en avez d'autres des bonnes comme ça ?,répliquai-je ironiquement.

-Hn !, lança, je PENSE, "Itachi" avec un micro sourire en coin.

-Te moques pas de moi toi -_-', dis-je pour toute réponse.

-Alors ? On reste là à papoter comme des gonzesses ou on va dans le salon ?, lança "Hidan".

-Gonzesses ?,répétai-je pendant que mon sourcil jouait dangereusement du yoyo.

Sur un PETIT sourire pour certains et de GRANDS pour d'autres, nous nous dirigîmes vers le "Salon".Pourquoi entre guillemets ?Parce que ça ressemblait plus au premier étage chez moi que mon salon tellement c'était grand et spacieux. On me proposa un siège et devinez qui vient s'asseoir à côté de moi ? MONSIEUR susceptible et agaçant en personne ! Vous ne devinez toujours pas ? C'est "Hidan" ! Et croyez moi, il rit littéralement de la gueule que je lui fait. Puis, un truc vert sortie de terre.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-'m'appelle Zetsu.

-J'aime pas les hommes-plantes o.O.

-Ah...Au revoir.

Bizarre le mec quand même o.O. Je le connaissais déjà mais quand même. On entendit un bruit, puis une jeune femme entra et s'approcha de moi.

-Je ne serais plus la seule fille ici,enfin, soupira une fille au cheveux bleu.

*_* Elle est tellement jolie *O*. J'ai toujours voulue connaître Konan, mais je m'arrangerai avec une fille qui fait du cosplay.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Konan, mais je crois que tu le sais,me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Bonjour je m'appelle...

-Non pas tout de suite, me coupa-t-elle, attend juste 10 secondes le temps que Pein arrive.

Humm...Je commence vraiment à douter de moi là. Ils ont l'air réel mais...Non c'est impossible. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Oh? J'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapproche, le sourire de Konan devient plus timide et les autres se taisent. Dieu merci mes oreilles.

-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, dit un jeune homme roux couvert de piercings en jetant un regard à moi et à Konan, bravo à tout les deux voilà votre récompense, il jeta un sac qui semblait plein à craquer aux deux psychopathes qui m'avaient kidnappés, maintenant je voudrais que vous sortez tous hormis Konan.

Sur ce, tout les gars déguerpir en quelques secondes. Dès que la porte fut fermer j'éclata de rire, c'était drôle de les voir partir comme s'ils avaient le feu aux fesses. On voyait que même Itachi ne voulait pas discuter des ordres de Pein. Konan me regardait amusée maintenant et Pein avait un lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, il était content de l'effet qu'il faisait je crois... et de ma réaction xD.

-Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tu es ici.

Ooh enfin quelqu'un qui va me dire pourquoi je suis ici. Oh Kami-sama Arigato *-*. J'hoche frénétiquement de la tête lui faisant signe de continuer. Il sourit légèrement à ma "réponse" et continua:

-En fait si tu es ici c'est parce que je crois qu'il y a un grand potentiel en toi et que gâcher cela en restant une humaine normale serait ...du gâchis.

-Du potentiel ?, demandai-je en paressant légèrement intéressée, je ne comprend pas.

-Oh je vois ! Tu crois encore que nous portons des cosplays.

-Ce n'est pas le cas?

Mes deux interlocuteurs me sourirent comme si j'étais une enfant complètement stupide et qui ne comprenait absolument rien. Faut croire qu'ils ont raison .''. Pein fit alors des signes de mains et il se quadrupla puis fit apparaître une boule de feu dans la main de chaque clones. Konan, elle, prit une feuille de papier et le lança sur un une lampe. Sur le cou rien ne se passa, mais dans les secondes qui suivirent une partie de la lampe glissa lentement pour se fracasser sur le sol. J'étais , c'est le bon mot.

-Et maintenant qu'en penses-tu ?

-Hum, sincèrement je ne sais plus trop ^.^''. Parce que franchement, je ne vois pas le potentiel que j'ai. C'est vrai! Je suis nul en sport, en endurance, en vitesse, en force ou quoi que ce soit.

-Ça, c'est comme l'intelligence ça se développe. Quand nous aurons finis ta transformation, nous te placerons avec un coéquipier qui te ressemblera et il deviendra ton sensei (professeur). Tu t'entraînera avec lui et nous verrons ensuite. Compris ?

-Euh...Transformation ?

-Est-ce que Hidan aurait dit un truc comme: «On n'était pas supposé ramener une très jolie fille ?» ?

-Oui c'est à peu près ça -_-'.

- Eh bien en faite nous allons, ou plutôt Konan, va faire sortir toute la beauté, toute les facultés et tous les pouvoirs qui se cache en toi. Elle va aussi te donner un habit de ninja qui reflétera ta personnalité. D'autres questions ?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Parfait allons-y.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fera pas mal. Ça va peut-être juste picoter un peu, me rassura Konan.

J'hocha la tête. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra un instant, puis commença un faire des signes avec ses mains. Mais, soudain, on entendit un bruit venant de dehors. La bleue tiqua, ouvrit les yeux et fit un geste de la main vers la porte. Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki qui était présent dans le salon tombèrent par terre.

-Hey la blonde ! Ne parle pas et vient ici !, cria soudainement Hidan en se relevant et en faisant signe à la personne au bout du couloir.

La personne approchait suivit d'une autre je crois, elle doit être son coéquipier. Ils arrivèrent tout le deux au bord de la porte et laissant voir un homme roux et un...garçon aussi blond. Hidan empoigna le blond et le mit devant lui. Il était un peu étonné et me souri lorsqu'il me vit. Je me suis sentie légèrement rougir, ce n'était pas mon genre de faire ça /.

-C'est un mec ou une nana ?, me questionna Hidan.

-Ben c'est un gars ça se voit non ? Tu sais ce décrotté les yeux des fois...À moins que tu ais besoin de lunette comme moi U_U.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit encore plus et se déprit de la poigne d'Hidan qui était littéralement sous le choc. Lorsque je vis le visage des autres, qui étaient aussi surpris qu'Hidan, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était pourtant évident que c'était un gars franchement, il est vraie qu'il y a quelques airs d'androgyne, mais pas au point de dire que c'est une fille.

-C'est toi la nouvelle?, me demande la voix grave du blond qui est, je crois, Deidara.

J'hoche la tête en lui faisant un grand sourire. Il avança une main vers moi tout sourire que je s'empressa de serré vigoureusement. Puis l'homme roux, sûrement Sasori, que j'avais remarqué plutôt s'approcha de moi aussi et dit:

-Heureux de te rencontrer, dit-il d'une voix neutre, et la blonde c'est Deidara.

-Je suis capable de me présenter tout seul tu sais ?, répondit celui-ci l'air agacer.

Le roux haussa les épaules et me détailla de la tête au pied suivit du blond.

-Hidan me disait tentôp: «Elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel cette fille, physique banal et elle est râleuse. Elle n'est pas très intéressante.» Mais moi je trouve que t'es pas mal du tout quand même ! Je m'attendais à pire de la manière qu'il disait ça, me dit le blond en jetant un regard un peu haineux à Hidan.

-Ah! Tu sais, je m'en fou pas mal de lui tu sais. Je serais plus sympathique avec lui s'il ne m'avait pas kidnapper comme un psychopathe. Il ne sait vraiment pas y faire avec les filles, répondis-je à Deidara en lançant un regard légèrement hautain à Hidan.

Tous sourirent à ma remarque et en voyant la bouche du blanc qui formait à présent un O parfait.

-Hm-hm, fit Konan.

-Ah Oui. Gomen Konan-Chan on s'en va, dit Sasori.

Sur ce, le même spectacle se reproduisit et tous décampèrent en dehors du salon. Je souris à cette vue et me réinstalla sur un fauteuil. Konan se remit en position, se concentra et fit les même signes mais plus rapidement cette fois-ci. Elle mit ses mains au-dessus de ma tête et prononça quelques mots que je ne compris pas. Une lumière rose bonbon se mit à scintiller autour de moi. J'observai, ébahit, je sentit un léger picotement me parcourir, ça me chatouillais presque. Je fermas les yeux pour bien me concentrer et rester calme. Lorsque je ne sentis plus rien je rouvris les yeux. On me présenta alors un miroir, j'étais stupéfaite. Mes cheveux, plats pour mon anniversaire, descendait un peu plus bas que mes seins,ma frange était plus longue et une mêche longue et rouge brique ornait le côté droit de mes cheveux, aucune imperfection n'était sur ma peau, mon sourire était plus éclatant que jamais, je n'avais plus besoin de lunette,ma peau était uniforme, j'étais plus musclé, je gardais quelque rondeur mais c'était des courbes naturels que j'aimais plutôt bien en y repensant, ma poitrine est sûrement la seule chose qui n'avait pas changée à mon plus grand bonheur,ni trop petite, ni trop grosse et bien ferme. Mes lèvres étaient un peu plus pulpeuse et de magnifiques ongles longs et durs ornait mes mains rester les même aussi. On savait que c'était moi, mais j'étais tellement jolie *_*.Mon habit de ninja consistait à un T-Shirt manche courte en résille et ayant par-dessus un débardeur rose bonbon et une ligne rouge brique sur le côté gauche, un capri noir élastique suivis de des bottes courtes et noirs aussi. Je me pencha pour finaliser ma tenue, rouler deux fois mes capris pour qu'il me tombe pile en dessous du genoux. Je redressa, puis me tourna vers Konan et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Arigato Konan-Chan *w*, puis me retourna vers Pein, Arigato Pein-san ? Pein-sama?

-Juste Pein ça va être correcte

-Et juste Konan aussi ^.^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant, je n'étais pas sur à 100% que tu allais aimer.

-Tu veux rire? C'est magnifique.

-Venez les gars au lieu d'écouter au porte, s'exclama Konan.

-Bon moi je retourne à ma chambre, dit Pein.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et tous me regardèrent les yeux et la bouche ronde comme des billes, les bras ballants et complètement pétrifier sur place.

-Alors?, leur demandai-je.

-Tu trouves toujours qu'elle est banale et s'en importance Hidan, le nargua Deidara.

-TOBI TE TROUVES TANT JOLIE 8D

-On peut pas le ligoter et l'enmener loin de moi ?

-Je m'en charge, répondirent Kisame et Kakuzu en coeur.

-Tu es belle, dit simplement Sasori.

-Hn, dit Itachi pour toute réponse avec un micro sourire.

-C'est toujours mieux qu'avant en tout cas, déclara Hidan en détournant la tête.

RAAAAH mais il m'énerveuuuuh. Je vais lui trancher la tête, le couper en rondelle d'oignon, le passer au mixeur et le donner à manger à mon chien. +-+

-Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur elle ? Ne dit pas des trucs que tu ne penses pas! Tss...Moi je te trouvais déjà jolie maintenant tu l'es encore plus, me dit mon blond préféré avec un grand sourire sincère.

-Merci ^/^

Oh non je rougis encore, je me claqua un peu les joues. *Clak* *Clak* On va dire que c'est correcte. Oh Non ! Konan m'a vu! Et merde ! T-T Kami-Sama m'a de nouveau abandonné.

-Au fait ! Est-ce que tu t'es trouvée un nom ?, me questionna Konan.

-Emi, Emi Chiba.

-D'accord dorénavant nous t'appellerons Emi. Donc, vous devinez sûrement qu'elle aura besoin d'un maître pour l'entraîner.

Tous hochèrent de la tête.

-Il deviendra aussi son coéquipier. Nous avons choisis comme partenaire pour Emi... Deidara! Sasori tu feras désormais équipe avec Tobi. Aucun compromis n'est permit. Sasori déménage dans la chambre de Tobi et Emi tu iras dans la chambre de Deidara.

Sasori monta dans sa chambre sans protester et descendit presque immédiatement avec ces affaires en main et se dirigeait maintenant vers une autre chambre qui doit être celle de Tobi

-O.O Quoi ?

On dors dans la même chambre que notre coéquipier ? J'aime bien Deidara, il est gentil et tout, mais là...dormir et presque vivre avec lui, je sais pas. Mais Konan a dit «aucun compromis». Bon tant pis je mis ferai.

-Oh ! Et puis c'est d'accord.

-Nous irons chercher tes affaires demain, sur ce, Bonne Nuit, conclu Konan avant de partir.

-Bon, on y va ?

Je suivis Deidara et ne le quittais pas des yeux de peur de le perdre et de me perdre. Il monta les escaliers, emprunta un couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit. Il entra et je le suivis. La pièce était étonnamment bien rangé. Les murs étaient taupes, le plancher noir, il y avait deux lits un bleu azur et noir suivis d'un autres qui était rouge cerise, blanc et noir. Une porte noir dans le fond menait sur une grande salle de bain richement décoré avec une douche et un bain tourbillon ainsi que deux lavabo et une toilette. Le style était un peu glamour/ rétro/moderne. J'adore ça. Je souriais comme une enfant. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une chambre comme fouilla dans ses tiroirs et me tendis un T-Shirt trop le questionna du regard.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir comme ça ou à poil ?, me dit-il simplement avec un sourire en coin.

-Ouin tu as raison, merci.

J'empoignai le T-Shirt et alla dans la salle de bain me changer. Lorsque je revins, les lumières étaient éteintes. Je me dirigeai tant bien que mal dans l'obscurité manquant m'étaler à plusieurs reprise par terre. Je trouva enfin mon lit et mon glissa à l'intérieur.

-Au fait, Joyeux Anniversaire.

Je regarda ma montre, 23h59.

-Merci et Bonne Nuit

-Toi aussi...

* * *

_Et voilà Chapitre 1 Terminé ! =D_

_Alors C'est bien ? Je dois continuer ?_

_Ou je dois absolument supprimer cette horreur ?_

_J'attends vos reviews ;)_

_Croyez moi, ça ne vous tuera pas xD_

_Emi-Chan_


	3. Chapitre 2: Première Journée

_Chapitre 2: Connaissance avec l'Akatsuki_

_Je suis de retour après une légère absence Gomenasai T-T_

_Conscience: Oui Excusez là U_U_

_Je crois que vous vous en foutez pas mal de ce que j'écris présentement et de ce que je ressens alors,voici le chapitre 2 de ma fic. =D_

_Enjoy ! ;)_

_Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Emi) à mon plus grand malheur ToT_

_**En italique ce sont les rêves et/ou souvenirs. Ils seront précisés.**_

* * *

_Tout est noir, je vois de la lumière au fond, je m'approche. La lumière m'éblouit, je met ma main pour protéger mes yeux. Une fois habituée un peu, je distingue une silhouette, non, des silhouette. Je crois les connaître..._

_Lorsque mes yeux purent enfin regarder la lumière en face je vis...Mon père, ma mère, ma soeur, mon frère, mes amis, ma famille, ma maison, ma ville, mon village, mon école...Le tout en de milliers d'images, de souvenirs passé avec eux. Les partys où j'étais allée, les soirées télé avec ma famille, les parties de carte, la fois où je riais tellement que j'en avais mal au ventre..._

_- Pourquoi es-tu partie ?_

_- Tu nous as abandonné !_

_- Je m'inquiète terriblement pour toi !_

_- Qu'es-ce qu'il t'a pris ?_

_- Je croyais qu'on était amie ! Qu'on devait tout ce dire !_

_J'essaye de leur répondre, mais ma voix reste prise dans ma gorge. Tous ces regards tristes, accusateurs sur moi ! Je continue d'essayer, un liquide salé vint toucher mes lèvres...Je pleure. Il commence à ce retourner et partir un par un. Je ne peux pas bouger, j'aimerais les implorer de ne pas s'en aller, de ne pas me laisser seule. La lumière s'intensifie de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que je ne pus distinguer les personnes que j'aime. Tout devient flou et blanc... Ume (Rêve)... Oui...ça doit être ça._

Je forçai mes paupières, pour les ouvrir brusquement et les refermer aussitôt. C'était bel et bien un rêve et quel rêve! C'était plutôt un cauchemar. Bon essayons de l'oublier pour un moment...Quel heure est-il ? On doit être le matin, puisque je vois un peu de lumière à travers mes paupières. Je re-ouvris lentement les yeux...

Oh ! Que je suis fatiguée ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormis de la nuit. Je me roula dans mes couvertures chaudes et confortable. Humm...Un peu plus et je ronronnerais ! Le soir je ne suis pas couchable et le matin pas levable . Quand je vous dis que je suis compliquée xD.

Bon, il va falloir ce lever il doit être tard! Il est...11h00 ! O.o Oups !

Pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé ? Je rabattis violemment mes couvertures, laissant l'air frais du matin m'envahir. Brrr, ce qu'il fait froid soudainement. Je regardai autour, Deidara n'était plus là..

.Évidemment, vu leur qu'il est ! Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain avec mes nouveaux vêtements de la veille. Je me dévêtis, j'ouvris la douche et vis mes propres produits que j'utilisais chez moi! Je leur demanderai tentôp comment ils ont fait pour le savoir...

Je fis couler l'eau et attendis quelques secondes pour qu'elle réchauffe un peu.

Je me glissa à l'intérieur et inconsciemment je repensai à mon rêve. Lorsque je m'en rendis compte je brassa ma tête comme un chien et sortis de la douche, me rhabilla et sortis de la chambre.

Lorsque je vous disais que je n'avais pas le sens de l'orientation, ce n'est pas pour rien U_U. J'essayai de me rappeler le chemin que Deidara avait emprunté,sans succès.

Alors j'avançai espérant que mon instinct m'aiderais. Je pris un chemin par-ci et un chemin par-là, un couloir par-ci, un escalier par-là et...! Je finis par me perdre.

Je me retourna de tout les côtés espérant voir surgir quelqu'un de nul part, lorsque je vis un emblème que je connaissais bien, un éventail rouge et blanc, celui des Uchiwa!

Ce doit être la chambre de Itachi. Est-ce que je me risque à cogner ? Il ne doit être plus là maintenant. Mais bon, une fille s'essaye! Je m'approcha de la porte et cogna 3 cous.

-Oui, Oui j'arrive Kisame! Ne me dis quand même pas que tu as ENCORE oublié tes clés, répondit une voix endormie que je soupçonne être celle d'Itachi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Uchiwa, n'ayant qu'un bas de pyjama, les cheveux défais et l'air encore un peu endormi. Il me regarda avec étonnement et je lui répondis par un petit sourire gêné en me grattant la tempe avec mon doigt.

- Bonjour Itachi-san, excuse moi de te déranger, mais... je me suis perdue.

Il retrouva son air neutre et paraissait presque amusé de la situation. Pourtant il n'y avait pas grand chose de drôle, à part peut-être ma mine gênée et lui encore tout endormie.

-Donne moi 5 minutes et j'arrive, me dit-il simplement.

-D'accord, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Hn.

Il referma la porte, on entendit des bruits de couvertures, de tiroirs, de quelqu'un qui prend sa douche, d'une porte qui s'ouvre, de bruits de pas et de la porte en face de moi qui s'ouvre. Itachi sortit et me fit signe de le suivre. Oh! Crois moi je ne te quitterai pas. On emprunta un couloir, puis un escalier, puis un autre couloir...attendez! Je suis sur d'avoir déjà fait ce chemin. On est entrain de faire le chemin en sens inverse...ça veut dire que ...

JE ME SUIS GOURRÉE DEPUIS LE DÉBUT ! O0O. On repassa devant la porte de ma chambre, on emprunta un couloir, on descendit l'escalier et toute suite à côté du salon, il y avait... la cuisine. Ce que je peux être conne des fois Et la meilleure devinez l'heure qu'il est! Il est 11h45 et-Groublegrougrougrrr! Mon ventre-euuh !

J'ai faim-euuh T_T Lorsque je rentra dans la cuisine/salle à mangé avec mon ventre qui gargouillait et Itachi devant moi, je ne passa pas inaperçue ! Tous me regardait !

-Bonjour Emi ça va ? D'après ce que je peux entendre tu as faim, attend moi deux minutes je t'apporte quelque chose, assied-toi en attendant, me dit Konan fraîche et dispose contrairement à moi.

-Merci Konan, tu es trop gentille T_T, lui répondis-je en m'assoyant au bout de la table avec en face de moi Itachi, en diagonale Hidan et à côté Deidara.

-Alors on s'est perdue ? me nargua Hidan.

- Excuse-moi j'aurais peut-être du t'attendre ce matin, me dit Deidara en mettant sa main derrière sa tête avec un sourire gêné et désolé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai trouver Itachi de toute façon =)

-Ou plutôt, tombé dessus, me corrigea celui-ci.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, me taquina gentiment Deidara.

- Roh ! Ça va hein ? boudai-je dans mon coin.

- TOBI VA RENDRE LE SOURIRE À EMI-CHWAAAN ! 8D

- Oh non pas lui, marmonnai-je pendant que mon sourcil droit jouait dangereusement du yoyo.

- Je m'en occupe, répondit Zetsu en l'entraînant sous terre avec lui.

- N'ABANDONNEZ PAS TOBIIIIIIIIIII TtoTT

- Bon débarras, ricana Deidara.

- Toi aussi il te tape sur les nerfs ?

- Ouais, des fois j'ai juste envi de l'étriper. -_-#

Sur ce, Konan arriva avec une magnifique omelette maison qui avait l'air trooop bonne. Elle me l'a donna avec un grand sourire tout en s'excusant du temps que ça avait prit. Je lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser. Franchement, l'odeur qui s'échappe du plat me chatouille les narines pendant que mon ventre signalait son envi de le manger. Je ne me pria pas et munie d'une fourchette j'entamai l'omelette.

-Hummm Délicieuse !

-Heureuse que ça te plaise, je n'étais pas très sure de tes goûts.

- Tu sais Konan, tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi et en ton instinct, lui dis-je avec un sourire gentil, tu ne t'es jamais trompée jusqu'à présent.

La concernée rougit légèrement en balbutant quelques remerciements plus ou moins distincts tout en se tortillonnant sur place et en jouant avec ses doigts. J'éclatai de rire à la vue d'une Konan toute gênée et timide. Je me levai de ma chaise et la serra amicalement dans mes bras. Ce qui n'aida pas le moins du monde à contrôler sa gêne.

- Toi, tu m'aides à devenir plus forte et moi, je t'aide à avoir plus confiance en toi, d'accord ? lui proposai-je en tendant ma main vers elle.

- Marché conclu ! me répondit-elle en souriant, mais n'oublie pas ton sensei, il n'est pas là que pour faire joli. ;)

Je ria pour chasser ma gêne tout en regardant la tête totalement perdu pour certains, comme Deidara, d'autres sourirent et d'autres semblait boudés. Tu parles d'une organisation dangereuse! Ils sont tout simplement comme tout le monde, ils ont juste cette foutue réputation, ce sont des déserteurs et...ils sont très forts. Oui, c'est uniquement ça!

Ça peut vous sembler pas très rassurant, mais moi je trouve que c'est pas si mal que ça vivre avec eux. C'est vrai que ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis avec eux, en fait, ça fait seulement 12 heures, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé beaucoup plus de temps que ça avec eux. Une fois calmée Konan s'assit et nous commençâmes réellement le repas.

Tout le monde parlait en même temps.

- Dit-moi Emi, comment as-tu fait pour te perdre ? me nargua une nouvelle fois Hidan.

- Je ne me suis pas perdue, je cherchais seulement quelqu'un encore debout avec qui descendre pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

- L'excuse pourrie, de toute manière ce n'est certainement pas en descendant avec Itachi que tu vas passer inaperçue. Mais le plus surprenant c'est...qu'il a descendu avec toi, continua Hidan.

- Hn.

- Désolé je ne parle pas l'Uchiwa.

- Il a simplement dit que ce n'était pas de tes affaires, dis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

- Je l'aime bien cette petite, répondit Itachi.

- Normal c'est moi son sensei, dit fièrement Deidara.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore entraîner, dit Hidan en pétant la bulle du blond.

Moi et Konan nous nous mîmes à rire devant le tête toute fière de Hidan, amuser de Itachi et surtout de Deidara qui essayait d'étriper une bonne fois pour toute Hidan, tandis que Sasori essayait de le retenir. Qu'en a Kakuzu et Kisame, ils ne s'en préoccupait pas, ça devait être "normal". Sasori réussi enfin à le calmer je ne sais trop comment et tous se rassirent. Le reste du repas se passa "normalement". Lorsqu'il fut terminé, Deidara ce leva brusquement, se tourna vers moi et me lança:

- J'espère que tu es prête, car on commence ton entraînement là, là.

-Quoi ? O.o

-Allez on y va ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Attend moi ! dis-je en courant pour le rattraper.

Je le rattrapai enfin. Il me dit de le suivre et ben...c'est ce que je fit U.U On marcha, marcha, marcha...Non en fait on courait presque mais bon, je ne sais pas trop comment mais j'ai réussi à garder son rythme pendant un bonne heure. C'est un miracle, croyez-moi. En tant normal j'aurais fait environ 15-20 minutes! Alors où es-ce que j'en étais dans mon blabla ? Ah Oui! Après un heure je commençais à souffler sérieusement.

- Déjà fatiguée ? me taquina Deidara qui lui était en pleine forme.

- T'as attrapé la Hidan-Attitude ou quoi ? Répliquai-je

- Tu sais, tu respires déjà difficilement, ménage ta salive. ;)

Je rougis de colère, d'orgueil et peu à cause du clin d'oeil, mais ça, je ne me l'avouerai jamais. Ça m'a donnée une petite poussée d'adrénaline et il sourit à ma vue déterminée. À croire que c'était ça son but.

- C'est ça ton entraînement ?

- Non, on se dirige seulement vers mon lieux de combat. J'y vais par les airs habituellement, c'est plus rapide. Ne t'inquiète pas, on arrive dans 15 minutes, rajouta-t-il en voyant ma mine un peu découragée.

15 minutes ?Ça veut dire que si je vais plus vite, on va arriver plus vite *-* (Bravo Einstein! Tu as trouvé ça toute seule ?) Je me suis mise alors à marcher plus rapidement avec un énorme sourire au lèvre. Il se mit à rire discrètement, à croire que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Encore plus déterminée, je le devança et il me laissa faire. Une chance! Car je crois que ma main serait partie toute seule, si vous voyez ce que je veut dire +_+ Je pense, je pense et je pense tellement que...j'ai pas remarqué qu'on était arrivé. On est dans une immense plaine, il y avait quelque arbres par-ci par-là, quelques cibles plus ou moins bien dissimulées et... pleins de traces d'explosions.

- C'est mon terrain d'entraînement. À partir de maintenant, tout les matins, 9h, nous partons pour le terrain. Il faudra t'emmener de quoi manger et, si tu veux, te changer. Aujourd'hui nous allons trouver tes affinités et t'entraîner en Taijutsu (le combat corps à corps, comme Lee quoi U_U).

Il sortit alors de en-dessous de sa cape Akatsukienne, un petit bout de papier tout banal. Mais bon, je servais quand même à quoi il servait. Si je suis ici c'est certainement pas parce que je ne connais pas Naruto et cie. Alors je sais que s'il devient humide c'est l'eau, si il brûle c'est le feu, si il se coupe c'est l'air,si il se froisse c'est la foudre et si il se désintègre c'est la terre.

-Il suffit que tu concentres un peu de chakra dans ta main.

- Euh...Comment je fais ?

- Essaie, ça viendra tout seul. Fixe le papier et envoie de l'énergie dedans. Si il devient humide..., commença t-il.

-C'est l'eau, le coupai-je.

- Tu les connais déjà ?

- Je mis connais quand même un minimum.

- Très bien, alors vas-y !

Je pris le papier entre ma main, le fixa et fis comme si j'envoyais de l'énergie dedans...J'attends quelque secondes...Ça marche ! Il se détrempe et toute suite après... il se consume ! Deidara me fixe avec étonnement. Ça veut dire quoi? Que j'ai les deux affinités ? Je lance un regarde interrogatif à Deidara.

-Je...Je demanderai à Pein plus de détail ce soir, balbuta Deidara.

Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question. En tout cas, je patienterai en attendant. Reste à savoir si j'en serai capable U.U Il se peut fort bien que je craque vers la fin de la journée, mais enfin, c'est pas qui en subirai les conséquences. Au fur et à mesure que je pensais, j'avais esquissé un petit sourire sadique et Deidara m'observait perplexe. Ah! Si tu savais ce que à que je pense, tu ne voudrais plus le savoir après xD ! Bon allez assez les niaiseries et les petits complots, on commence l'entraînement.

-Alors, sensei, on commence ?

- Je suis heureux de te voir si pressée, mais laisse moi te dire que tu vas le regretter amèrement après.

Je dégluti à cette réponse. Je commence à perdre lentement ma motivation et un drôle de sentiment me submergea. Vous savez le genre qui dit " Je sens que ça va aller mal" ou encore " Kami-sama m'a de nouveau abandonné " ou si vous préféré " Help ! Help ! Danger! Danger! Menace blonde à 11 heures ! " Ouaaaaaaaah! Au secours ! Deidara venait de m'empoigner et me porta comme une poche à patate sur son dos. P'tain! Quand es-ce qu'ils vont enfin réaliser que je n'en suis pas une !

- Lâche moi crétin!

-Attend petite impatiente ! Au dernière nouvelle, tu ne sais pas encore marcher sur les arbres.

Jotto Matte ! Marcher ? Sur les arbres ? Comme Ouaaaah ! Il marche complètement à l'horizontale! Je ne sais pas si vous voyez l'image, mais comme je suis d'une taille assez grande toute de même, eh ben je me retrouve nez à nez avec les...le...derrière du blonde. J'étais assez gêné, il faut l'avouer, alors je pris mes mains et les colla aux reins du blond pour pouvoir me redresser un peu. Il sursauta un peu et continua son avancer. Aaah je me sens déjà mieux. Je regarda la hauteur à laquelle nous étions et le vertige me pris soudainement.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est déjà assez haut ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- Humm, ouais ça devrais être suffisant, dit-il en se retournant.

Il s'approcha d'une branche, monta dessus, se stabilisa et me posa doucement dessus. Il me tint par la taille encore quelques secondes pour être sur que je ne tombe. Vous imaginez

bien ma réaction, je rougis un peu comme à mon habitude. Il me relâcha et me lança subitement :

- Maintenant descend de l'arbre. Il suffit que, comme la feuille de tentôp, tu concentres ton chakra mais dans tes pieds cette fois-ci, en voyant ma mine éberluée il ajouta, je serai en bas pour te rattraper si jamais tu tombes.

Merci! Très rassurant! En faite ça l'es beaucoup, mais pour l'instant je ne me l'avouerai pas. Alors il descend tout naturellement, un peu comme s'il me narguait, je déteste ça +_+. Je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe. Une fois en bas il me signe d'y aller. Je me concentre, ferme les yeux, visualise un courant bleuté à l'intérieur de moi qui descend et se concentre uniquement dans mes pieds.

-Je te conseil de courir au début, si tu marches, c'est la chute assurée !

Merci du conseil, ça diminue mais chance de m'aplatir comme une crêpe en bas. Très gentil de sa part! Alors je me re-concentre, visualise...J'ouvre les yeux rapidement, déterminée, et tout en gardant ma concentration je cours. Je fait environ le quart de la descente, lorsque je sens mes pieds se décoller de l'arbre. Je me sens flotter dans les airs, je regarde autour de moi quelque chose auquel m'accrocher.

Malheur ! Aucune branche aussi solide pour me soutenir et je vois la terre se rapproche. Je ferme les yeux, prête à recevoir le choc, mais je n'atteignis jamais le sol. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et vit...

- Je te l'avais dit que je te rattraperais, me dit le beau bl...SLAP! (Gifle mentale)..le blond avec un gentil sourire.

- Hmm, répondis-je en détournant la tête un peu gêné de la proximité.

-Allez ressaye! Tu ne pensais quand même pas l'avoir du premier coup ? Maintenant, par de la racine de l'arbre et monte le plus haut que tu peux. Quand tu sens que tes pieds lâche accroche toi à la branche la plus proche.

-Quoi ? Tu me prends pour qui une athlète ? Je suis nulle en sport et tu veux que je fasse de cascade ?

- Ok! Ok! C'est bon ! Alors, tu deviendras bonne en sport. À partir de maintenant, on ne pratique que ça.

J'étais bouche bée. Je sens que ça va être encore plus difficile, oh Kami-Sama! Doste (Pourquoi) tu m'as abandonné ? T.T Deidara me fit signe de la suivre à travers quelque arbres. Je le suis et de l'autre côté je vis...une véritable salle de combat: une piste course, des cibles partout, des sabres, des kunais, des shurikens, des lances, des masses et...de l'argile. Sûrement pour faire de nouvelles...explosions ! Youpii ça va faire Kaboum ! Je souriais à cette vue et en imaginant des explosions un peu partout.

- Ne te réjouie pas trop vite, ça va faire mal.

- Ouais Ouais allez on commence !

- Parfait ! 10 tours du terrain à la course maintenant !

10 ? -_-'... (Le temps que ça monte au cerveau) c'est une blague ? ( Le temps qu'elle réalise) 10 tours ! O0O Ça y est ! Il veut m'achever, il voir ma mort! Je le savais! Il veut me voir souffrir! Oh pitié TASUKETE ! (Sauvez-moi) Le blond me pointe la piste avec une expression voulant dire: «Allez c'est parti! » Pourquoi je capote tant que ça ? C'est parce que le terrain est sûrement aussi grand qu'un terrain de football(Ou soccer) c'est toujours mieux qu'un terrain de football américain, mais...ça reste qu'il est grand quand même !

Je m'approcha du terrain et une fois sur la piste, je pris une grand respiration et je commençai à courir. Voici ce que ça donne:

1er tour à 3e tour : à peine essoufflée,

4e à 6e: commence à souffler sérieusement,

7e à 9e : Mes jambes devienne lourdes, j'ai envie d'arrêter.

10e : T.T Je sens mon coeur à travers mes tempes, j'ai de la difficulté à avancer et cour presque en traînant les pieds.

À la fin : Je me laisse carrément tomber par terre.

Je suis quand même fière de moi, je ne pensai pas pouvoir le faire. Deidara s'approcha de moi et me sourit en me voyant essoufflée comme ça ne se peux pas et le visage rouge, étendue par terre. Il me tendit une bouteille de d'eau que je pris avec un sourire de soulagement et un petit merci.

- Ne crois pas que c'est finis...

Oh Merde ! T_T

* * *

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre est clos ! Alors ?_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_C'est pas trop terrible ?_

_Laissez-moi vos impressions ! ;)_

_Emi-Chan_


End file.
